


Mirasol

by Jeonteash



Series: Joshua Hong [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bottom Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan - Freeform, JiHan, Love Confessions, M/M, Makeup Sex, Making Love, Taglish but mostly written in eng, Top Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Vanilla, di ko alam bhie, i'm sorry mom, idk how to tag, part of an au, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:20:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26945062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeonteash/pseuds/Jeonteash
Summary: “Let me make it up to you,” Joshua whispered to Jeonghan’s ears.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: Joshua Hong [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966219
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Mirasol

**Author's Note:**

> a detailed (not really) scene sa au sa twt omg im sorry idk how to write detailings
> 
> \+ sorry mom, i have sinned again
> 
> certainly not for kids
> 
> ++ my first time to write sumth detailed talaga shetixbeich sorRY

“Let me make it up to you,” Joshua whispered to Jeonghan’s ears.

Before they knew it— their bodies are thrown onto Jeonghan’s bed. Hands gripped tightly to Joshua’s collar, as the latter tries to balance both of them. Joshua had Jeonghan laid beneath him. He held himself above Jeonghan before leaning down to press his lips against Jeonghan again.

Jeonghan attempted to deepen the kiss as he slid the tip of his tongue along the opening of Joshua’s lips and was immediately welcomed as Joshua opened his mouth. Jeonghan’s hands released its grip from the collar of his polo and were placed rather on the back of Joshua’s head, holding it in place as they kiss. Tongues dancing, exploring every part of their insides, Joshua thought that Jeonghan tastes like coffee and It was sweet and bitter at the same time.

“Your lips… they’re soft,” he broke the kiss and Jeonghan groaned, missing the feeling.

“Shut up and kiss me, asshole.” He replied before feeling the warm lips on his neck, he felt Joshua suck hard on his neck and nibbled the sensitive skin softly; it’ll surely leave a bruise, he thought.

Joshua ground his hips down on Jeonghan’s, feeling their erections together and their pants being the only division of their parts. The friction made Jeonghan grunt, feeling sensitive at any small friction he feels. He threw back his head and closed his eyes,

Joshua looks up to see Jeonghan and placed soft kisses across Jeonghan’s jawline then to his throat, and down to his exposed prominent collarbones, a little too exposed rather as he was wearing a large hand-down shirt― and left small hickeys and visible bruises along the trail. Jeonghan’s fingers worked over Joshua’s button polo shirt. He felt Jeonghan popping the last few buttons and tugged the shirt himself off Joshua making Joshua sit up to take it off properly. He leaned down in a second anyway, his lips latched onto Jeonghan’s.

Jeonghan’s hands roamed Joshua’s torso, feeling every muscle that he was able to touch. He missed this feeling. He missed his presence. He missed Joshua.

Not long after Joshua feeling the weight of Jeonghan’s hands on his belt, Jeonghan unbuckled his belt and Joshua stopped for a minute. He holds himself up and looked at Jeonghan who was confused and annoyed at the same time,

“Hannie… Jeonghan, do you want to do this?” He asked.

It’s their first time. Their first time to kiss.

Their first time to feel each other this deep.

“Pwede ba Joshua? Stop hesitating!” Jeonghan whined. He said that with two meanings. One from initiating sex and another one from their relationship. 

He hated ‘this’ Joshua who always doubts. More than anything, Jeonghan just wants Joshua to be sure of something. And that ‘something’ for Jeonghan is their relationship. For him, It seems like Joshua doesn’t trust himself, nor both of them in general. He was too self-centered to say at least.

But he wants to believe Joshua. He wants to believe that this time, they’ll make it work.

Joshua’s lips were once again pressed to Jeonghan’s skin as he mumbled the words, “I’m sorry... I just wanted to make sure..”

Jeonghan’s hands left Joshua’s pants and were hooked around Joshua’s back, “Make sure of your own needs?” He retorted, a bit used to Joshua’s hesitation.

“No, of course not― it’s to make sure that you want this too as much as I want you,” Joshua breathed as he nuzzles his head deeper on Jeonghan’s neck, feeling a bit guilty for making Jeonghan think like this,

Jeonghan felt his heartbeat is racing,

He wants to believe Joshua.

“I want this too, Shua. N-now please continue.” He attempted to reply steadily but he failed as it comes out breathy, ignoring his heartbeat and ignoring the adrenaline rush that he’s feeling. 

He pushed Joshua up and unbuttoned the pants that he’s wearing on his own, lifting his hips enough to remove his jeans along with his boxers off of him. Leaving him with nothing on but just his large shirt over his torso.

“Hurry up, Hong.”

With that, Joshua pushed his now unbuckled and unbuttoned pants down, following Jeonghan’s commands. The trace of his erection visible under the fabric of his boxers. Joshua met Jeonghan’s eyes, they were both looking at each other before plunging to meet Jeonghan’s lips.

Jeonghan moaned in response as he felt the friction again but this time, it was just Joshua’s boxers separating them. He squirmed under Joshua’s touch when he felt him grinding slowly against Jeonghan.

Jeonghan messily reached for the small bottle of lube and one condom that he has on his bedside table drawer as he left soft kisses upon Joshua’s neck down to his wide shoulders.

They were both feeling hot, feeling each other’s skins, marking, the trail of kisses, and everything but Joshua…

Joshua feels guilty.

He feels bad, he feels extremely bad for everything that he had done to Jeonghan.

Leaving him was the worst one yet.

And so he was feeling incomplete, he wants to apologize to make it complete. He wants Jeonghan to forgive him fully although he doesn’t deserve it. He wants Jeonghan to know that he regrets leaving him. That he blames himself for realizing late that he loves him.

He feels sorry for being numb. For not paying attention to Jeonghan’s feelings. For running away, for being a coward.

A coward. Yes, for being such a coward.

But he wants to change that perception.

He no longer wants Jeonghan to think and make him feel that he’s not serious with him, that he’s just playing with him.

He wants Jeonghan to feel his love for him.

Because that’s what he deserves, to feel loved.

“Joshua, please― ang bagal mo..” He heard Jeonghan say.

And so he gave Jeonghan one chaste kiss before grabbing the lube that Jeonghan prepared for him. Jeonghan spread his legs as he waits for Joshua. When Joshua was done pouring the liquid onto his hand, his other free hand caressed Jeonghan’s thick thighs, it was smooth and Jeonghan liked the feeling.

Jeonghan let out a breathy sigh as he felt something inside him loosen, he felt Joshua’s finger inside him gently pushing and pulling inside, it was tight.

It has been so long since he last felt this for he never really bottoms, for he usually does this to his past partners instead of feeling it himself, he wasn’t a virgin but he was rather new to the feeling once again.

One finger was enough for him to feel like it was two. He blames Joshua’s thick fingers. It was sliding in and out of his entrance slowly but deep. Joshua lined his second finger and pushed it in his rim, making Jeonghan blows out a quick breath. It was too tight. Joshua noticed how it was uncomfortable for Jeonghan so he held Jeonghan’s hand that was reachable for him, trying to make him relax.

He lets Joshua stretched him as it felt a bit good after a while. 

But he needed more.

“Josh―”

“I want our first time to be special, Han..” Joshua cut off Jeonghan as he pushed in another finger, exploring the tight insides of Jeonghan. Jeonghan squirmed and closed his eyes in pleasure. It has truly been a long time for Jeonghan to feel this himself again.

“―Don’t wanna hurt you..” He added, drawing soft circles on Jeonghan’s hands at it was also holding tightly to Joshua’s.

“O-okay na ako! J-just get on with it, Shua..”

“Need more, mhm―” Jeonghan moaned.

Joshua looks at Jeonghan and saw him flushed, and it was beautiful. He was handsome, and god did he missed seeing his sunflower.

“You sure?” He asked again Jeonghan open his eyes and his eyebrows knitted together,

“Stop being such a gentleman and just get on top of me before I change my mind and kick you out, Hong! Nakakainis na ha!” Jeonghan demanded, as he huff in annoyance and Joshua silently responded with an ‘okay.’

Jeonghan’s power ruled over Joshua anyway.

Jeonghan whined when he felt empty as Joshua pulls out and waits for him to put on the condom. He momentarily stares at the ceiling thinking if he was too harsh on him or what, why?

Because no matter how mad he is at Joshua, his care for this man never left.

Especially because he was the one who changed and opened Jeonghan’s perspective about love to a new different thing that he never thought he’ll feel again.

His view of the ceiling was blocked by Joshua’s face on top of him,

Still handsome, Jeonghan thought.

Jeonghan immediately hooked his arms around Joshua’s back as he felt something much bigger, too big from what he had felt earlier pushed inside him. Gasps and moans were heard in the room, Jeonghan’s bed creaking softly by the force of Joshua’s thrust.

He felt so good,

He felt so good that he could cry. Cry that Joshua’s back and that he’s in his arms again.

“I’m sorry..” Joshua mumbled as he thrust onto Jeonghan, looking at the man underneath him,

“I’m sorry for everything, Mirasol…”

And this was Jeonghan’s cue to let his tears fall to his cheeks. His grasp onto Joshua’s back tightened as it left some visible scratch marks to it,

“… for leaving you. I regret running away from you, from us..” Joshua breathily said as the thrust begun to slow down but was pushed deeper.

Jeonghan cried. Not because of the pain from the physical movement, but because of the pain that Joshua left in his heart.

For months, he thought he was over Joshua. For months, he was fooling himself that he doesn’t care about Joshua. But in reality, he was just distracting himself from the lack of feeling of something that is missing. He distracted himself by overworking himself at his new job and trying to make himself better by going on dates with random people. 

But he wasn’t getting better. He wasn’t feeling happy. He was empty. Avoiding everything that reminded him of Joshua, ignoring every advice of his friends that maybe, maybe he’ll come back again. Because for his friends, Jeonghan and Joshua might not have any established title for their relationship, but they truly felt that Jeonghan was happy. He was happy to be with Joshua, and that mattered the most for his friends. (Not forgetting the fact that they still think that he’s dumb for leaving anyway.)

But who was he kidding? hindi pa siya naka’move on. All this time, he could’ve deleted Joshua’s number. He could’ve stopped texting Joshua’s old number. He could’ve ripped the found letter (that he hasn’t read yet) that was left by Joshua before leaving. He could’ve thrown all the shirts that he had that Joshua owns. He could’ve removed everything that involved Joshua, but he didn’t.

He didn’t.

“I hate you,” Jeonghan sobbed. A tear fell down to Jeonghan.

Joshua was crying as well.

“I hate you so much,” He continued.

Joshua leaned down to kiss Jeonghan’s right cheek, “I’m sorry, mirasol..”

“You broke your p-promise, Shua!” Jeonghan said in between moans, they were burning up.

“I’m sorry, love. I’m so sorry..” He pressed his lips to Jeonghan’s left cheek as he kissed his tears away,

“I thought I lost you, Joshua.”

They shared a kiss. But this time, Jeonghan was the one who pressed his lips as he hugged Joshua closer to his body. They felt the damp of their faces, mixed with tears and sweat. Their kiss was intoxication for Joshua to say at least, he loved the feeling of Jeonghan’s lips onto his. This is all he wanted all along, to be with Jeonghan.

“No, I thought I lost you, mirasol..” Joshua broke the kiss,

“You almost did. Almost, Joshua.”

And then again, “I’m sorry.”

Finally, after what felt like hours, Jeonghan found himself being swept over by his pleasure. It had been building up in him. His whole body tightened around Joshua as he moaned his name, throwing back his on the pillow.

He was overwhelmed, prolonged by Joshua’s continued thrusting into his body, the wave of his orgasm spread through his whole body and left him felt the high. He felt relaxed, relaxed that he hadn’t felt in a long time. He came.

Joshua was almost there as well, he groaned as he buried his face in Jeonghan’s neck and rode out his own orgasm by pounding into Jeonghan while Jeonghan patiently waits for him to finish.

“Jeong―ngn, Jeonghan..”

Jeonghan cried in pleasure as he felt the different vibes and feelings that surrounded his mind. After Joshua’s one last thrust, he came. Both came.

“I love you.”

“I love you so much, Jeonghan... my sunflower.” He added. And pressed a deep and long kiss into Jeonghan’s mouth.

Hearing Joshua says that to him never felt so good. He feels happy.

It was Joshua who said ‘I love you’ first to Jeonghan, it was enough for him to trust Joshua. Enough for him to say it back to Joshua as well,

“Mahal din kita, Joshua.”

**Author's Note:**

> jusq help me


End file.
